deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Brad Garrison
is an agent for the Department of Homeland Security in Dead Rising. Brad is a gruff, no nonsense and by the-book player, who reluctantly fights alongside Frank West throughout the story. He shares similar personality traits with Frank. They may have ended up being good friends—if they had met under different circumstances. However, under duress, he always falls back on the company line and treats everyone he first meets as a potential threat that is not to be trusted. Muscular, in great shape, and possessing superior athletic abilities from years of military training, Brad uses his intuition and expertise in his field to always stay cool and calm under extreme pressure. , p. unknown Introduction Brad Garrison is a DHS agent first encountered in the Entrance Plaza where he shouts out to the survivors to run for the stairs after the zombies broke inside. When Frank is the only one who succeeds in making it to the security room, he orders the mall janitor, Otis Washington, to weld the door shut, preventing any zombie from heading into the security room. Soon after, Brad finds a way back into the mall through the mall air ducts, and heads to go complete his mission: to find and rescue Dr. Russell Barnaby. After Frank follows him in the air ducts, he is asked by Jessie, who followed Frank into the air ducts as well, to aid Brad, who is under fire in the Food Court, and help him find Dr. Barnaby. Case 1-2: Backup for Brad As Frank enters the Food Court to help, Brad yells at Frank to get into cover. As Frank asks him questions, Brad tells him that they'll talk about it later, after they manage to defeat Carlito. He then gives Frank a handgun, and both men work together to defeat Carlito, but not kill him, as he manages to escape. Case 1-3: An Odd Old Man After Carlito flees, Brad then goes to resume his search for Dr. Russell Barnaby, but is stopped when he finds out Frank knows where he is. At first, Brad stereotypes Frank as a "underhanded, hot-shot paparazzi with nothing better to do than to invade peoples privacy", and is overall uneasy to be around a member of the press. But in the end, he agrees to let Frank follow along as they head for the Entrance Plaza to greet Dr. Barnaby. They make their way to the Entrance Plaza, where Dr. Barnaby has decided to lock himself in a bookstore, saying he will only leave if it is safe. Case 1-4: A Temporary Agreement After learning the news, Brad and Frank go back to the security room empty handed. But while in the security room, Brad learns that Frank has planned to leave the mall in three days time, giving himself newfound hope that he could help Dr. Barnaby out of the mall. He then continues to gather food. Case 2-2: Rescue the Professor Jessie sees on the monitors that Dr. Barnaby has been kidnapped by Carlito, and when Brad and Frank find him, Barnaby is suspended one floor above the ground with zombies surrounding below. Carlito is on the second floor, using a sniper rifle to shoot at Brad and Frank. The duo work together once more, and eventually they both manage to defeat him a second time. While fighting Carlito, Brad shoots Carlito in the arm, but Carlito is able to shoot Brad in the leg as he escapes again. Frank then saves Barnaby and brings both of them back to the security room. Case 2-3: Medicine Run Jessie is unable to heal Brad and asks Frank is asked to retrieve a medical kit from Seon's Food and Stuff, the local mall supermarket. Frank succeeds in doing this, ensuring Brad's recovery from his injury. Case 6-1: Santa Cabeza While Brad is healing, Frank West meets Isabela Keyes, Carlito's sister, and brings her back to the security room after she gets shot from Carlito. When she recovers, Jessie, Frank and Brad interrogate her and she tells them about the tragedy of Santa Cabeza. While they are questioning her, Dr. Barnaby comes crashing out of the closet, attacking Jessie. After being thrown off of the woman, he helps all of them understand what really happened at Santa Cabeza, saying that when he was a scientist, he and his team tried to discover how to mass produce cattle, but instead discovered the queen. After the record is set straight, Dr. Barnaby has completed his zombification and Brad shoots Barnaby in the head before he could touch anyone. His mission after that is to simply get as many people out of the mall as possible. As they continue interrogating Isabela, she informs all of them that Carlito is planning on blowing up the mall if all of his plans fail. Case 7-2: Bomb Collector They all then develop a plan to defuse the bombs; Frank will defuse the bombs, Isabela will inform them all on what's happening, while Brad goes for Carlito. While defusing the bombs Frank comes into contact with Carlito who ends up crashing the van he is driving and starts to shoot at Frank, Brad is able to track Carlito, and pursues him deeper into the zombie-infested maintenance tunnels. He follows him into a storage room, where they engage in a gunfight. While they are fighting in the room, Brad informs him that the bombs are gone thanks to Frank, and that his plans are over. Brad then charges Carlito while he is reloading, catching him off guard, and shoots him in the stomach, mortally wounding him. Brad tells Carlito that his terrorist days are over and just then Carlito pulls a switchblade out and swipes it at Brad thus knocking his gun out of his hands. There is a brief scuffle between the two which eventually results in Carlito stabbing Brad in the shoulder and knocking him outside of the room into a dark, unseeable area, locking the door behind him. As Brad pulls out a flashlight, he sees himself surrounded by copious zombies as reality sinks in that he is doomed. When Frank begins to look for Brad, he discovers him outside of the storage room, disemboweled, and close to zombification. Brad realizes that there is nothing that Frank can do, and tells him to stay away and says he doesn't even feel the pain, and that he is already dead. Before he becomes a zombie, Brad asks Frank not to tell Jessie about this as he slides Frank his gun. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Brad appears after 7 days and 19 hours in the meat processing area, and stops appearing on the 8th day. When killed, he drops one package of ice pops. Trivia *Photographing Brad as a live zombie will earn the player the Snuff Shot: B achievement. :*After the cutscene Brad will be a zombie, but when the cutscene ends, you will be where you left off when the cutscene began, around 30 feet away from Brad. *Brad Garrison makes a cameo appearance in Frank's Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars ending along with Jessie. *In the Dead Rising beta, Brad shares the same last name as David Bailey, whose last name was Garrison. This could mean that Brad's name was different during development. *His voice actor T.J. Storm also voiced Josh Stone in Resident Evil 5, another game made by Capcom. Gallery Brad Garrison.jpg File:BradGarrison.jpg|Promotional Artwork File:EPshootout.jpg|Shootout in the Entrance Plaza File:Dead rising case 1-4 security room (4).png|Working out a deal File:Bradistoolate.jpg|It's too late for Brad Dead rising brad.png BradandJessiePoster.png|Promotional poster Brad_1.jpg| Brad_Dead.jpg|Zombie Brad - References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters‎ Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors